fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Callidrome
|creator = GoldenDragonIlo}}Callidrome are large raptorial Bird Wyverns that lead the smaller Calliprey. Noted for their larger cranial formations over the lesser species. Physiology To mark their position as alpha, their horn-like growths have grown to a larger size, along with a small bump on it. Along with this, its facial armour has taken over a majority of its head. In addition, the retractable claws on its hind legs have turned dirt brown in colour. Behaviour Like many other alphas, it rules with an iron fist over the Calliprey pack it leads, asserting its own dominance by landing heavier headbutts. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Predators, but are easy meals for many larger monsters. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Will typically fight anything that it thinks its pack can take on. As alphas of the Calliprey, the lesser species will not huddle in a corner. Tracks Callidrome leave behind Rock Dents on hard surfaces to claim their territory. Specific Locale Interactions Callidrome have no special interactions with the locale to note. Special Behaviours Oftentimes if a group of Calliprey try to take a bite from the carcass the alpha is currently eating, the Callidrome will headbutt them as a warning. It will also do this if it is accidentally attacked by the lesser species, either by misguided attack or during mounting. Cutscenes WIP Abilities Callidrome are, as expected, a stronger Calliprey. They share all the moves a Calliprey has, with the addition of a few more. * Bite - A quick bite. Does minor damage and causes flinching. * Pounce - A simple pounce, with the intention of catching the victim with its hind claws. Deals minor damage and knocks hunters over. * Running Bite - Used often after moving towards its target. Does minor damage and knocks hunters over. * Lunge - A quick move to the victim's blind spot. It then moves forward and headbutts them with its cranial growth. Marginally more damage than Bite, and throws hunters away. * Jump - Pinning move. After a quick hop or two to the sides, Callidrome will jump towards the target. * Headbutt - Callidrome raises its head and swings it downward. Low-to-moderate damage, and knocks hunters over. * Big Headbutt - Rage Mode only. The Callidrome runs up to the target and violently swings its head downward. After doing so, it will remain idle for 3 seconds. Moderate damage and throws hunters away. Rage and Tired States Rage State Callidrome will attack more often. Tired State Callidrome will use its headbutting attacks less often, and when it does, it will telegraph them and afterwards, remains idle for a second. Mounts Callidrome is mounted on its back. It will shake itself like the other alpha Runner Wyverns. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Runner Wyvern * Family: Calliprey Habitat Range Callidrome live in the same areas as Calliprey; rocky, mountainous areas. Ecological Niche Not much different from the Calliprey, though they are much harder to take down. Just about any Flying Wyvern is able to take down a Callidrome, though if the Drome is lucky, it may be able to KO an attacker, which would allow it to run away. Biological Adaptations To mark their dominance in the pack, their once-small growths growing from their upper jaw has almost completely enveloped its face, acting as armour. It is also harder, which allows it to withstand more heavier impacts before it finally gets dizzy. The small bump located on the front of its head acts as something to minimise head pains to a minimal. In addition to this, its leg muscles are superior to that of a normal Calliprey. Behaviour They act just as normal as most other pack-leading Bird Wyverns, but are notably more war-like than the others, and will compete with other Callidrome for more territory. It is rare to see two Callidrome lead the same pack, but when it does happen, it means they are on equal footing, and thus is hard to determine a true leader. Despite this, they will still occasionally fight and squabble over things like food. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Callidrome's crest can be broken. It becomes easier for all weapons to damage its head. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters With Calliprey Calliprey will fight alongside Callidrome, even if another large monster is in the same area. Like other alphas, it can call for more. Carves Low-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses Callidrome can be Frenzied. As a minor monster, it cannot attain the Hyper State, and is not present in the New World, and thus cannot gain the Tempered State. Frenzy Callidrome will often attack the Calliprey, even if it hasn't been attacked on accident. Notes * Credit to FireBall13 for helping me with design revamps. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo